Khufor (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Amenhotep | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Unidentified wife (deceased); Ozymandias (son); Nephri (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (solid; Formerly blue irises) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly whiteCategory:White Hair) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Large wings on his back, large pointed ears | CharRef = | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former Pharaoh | Education = | Origin = Human Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | Creators = Steve Dahlman | First = Daring Mystery Comics #6 | First2 = | Death = Avengers Vol 1 129 | HistoryText = Pharaoh Amenhotep Khufor ruled ancient Egypt in the 30th century BC as the Pharaoh Amenhotep when the Tribe of Gurban and their leader Ribur invaded his kingdom. He was able to defeat the attackers with the help of adventurer Dynaman. He would have two children: Ozymandias and Nephri. He was overthrown by the time traveler Rama-Tut. Rama-Tut dealt with Khufor by turning him into the vampire Amenhotep using the nectar of the undeadOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol. 6, Kang the Conqueror's entry and sealing him away in a pyramid. 5000 years later, the Swordsman entered the pyramid in search of the Avengers after they were captured by Rama-Tut's counterpart Kang the Conqueror and was attacked by Amenhotep. Swordsman fought the vampire off until Egyptian soldiers came in and became Amenhotep's victims instead, allowing Swordsman to escape. After killing all of the soldiers, Amenhotep ventured outside of the pyramid and was killed from exposure from sunlight. Amenhotep was later brought back to life by the Grim Reaper by transforming a hostage into a copy into him using the powers of the demon Lloigoroth as part of his Legion of the Unliving in order to avenge his death against the Avengers. Amenhotep and the rest of the Legion battled the Avengers in another dimension. Amenhotep and Grim Reaper briefly fought the Vision until Vision reminded Grim Reaper that the Avengers didn't kill him, but he had actually committed suicide. Grim Reaper's confidence was shaken by this fact, causing his hold on Amnehotep and the rest of the Legion to falter. The Legion then prepared to attack Grim Reaper until he was consumed by the demon Lloigoroth. With Grim Reaper gone, the Legion, including Amenhotep, returned to the afterlife. | Powers = Amenhotep possessed standard vampiric abilities including enhanced strength, speed and durability. He flew via wings originating from his scapular region, independent of his arms. Unlike most vampires, Amenhotep could apparently go for abnormally long periods without ingesting blood (at least several centuries, if not millennia), but retained at least the common vampire vulnerability of burning on exposure to sunlight. Perhaps due to centuries without feeding, Amenhotep seemed unable to speak beyond a loud hiss, though his Legion of the Unliving doppelganger spoke clearly. The zombie had all of the true Amenhotep's abilities, plus he could maintain physical contact with Vision when the latter was phasing. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like all vampires, Amenhotep was vulnerable to sunlight. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/lunlv4.htm#Amenhotep }} Category:Solar Weakness Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Immortals Category:Suicide Category:Amenhotep (Khufor) Family Category:Mute Characters Category:Self Sustenance